


Reunited

by Koraki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: I'm so glad you requested this ship! :D Your reflection on the multiple complex possibilities for Cinder's feelings toward Emerald, together with your mention of enjoying art with characters resting together, was very inspiring.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> I'm so glad you requested this ship! :D Your reflection on the multiple complex possibilities for Cinder's feelings toward Emerald, together with your mention of enjoying art with characters resting together, was very inspiring.

                                  


End file.
